Beautiful Liar
by Jill01
Summary: This Love story is about Leon, Jill, and Chris BUT, This isn’t your average love story of Jill and Chris.


**_Beautiful Liar_**

_A Happy Relationship_

_**I**__**ntro:**_After the incident of Raccoon City, Chris and Jill have been in a relationship for 3 years, as now they are living together for quite sometime.

Chris is now working as a police officer for M.P.D. "Mohave Police Deportment".

As for Jill, she is now working as a Social Worker.

After a hard day at work, Jill comes home really exhausted from dealing with a lot of cases that people who abusive to their children, or people who are dealing with drugs, or people who are just pigs that don't know how to clean their houses, and abandon their children.

As Jill just arrive to her drive-way, she grabs all of her things such as paper works, her bottle of water, and her thermos that she always takes to work when she feels tired and feels like drinking coffee.

She closes her car door and walks up to the front door, as she sides her hand into her pocket searching for her keys as she finally finds them. She pulls them out and puts her keys in the lock, while unlocking the door, when she opens the door, she walks into the house as the whole house is smelling like Mexican Restaurant.

"Chris I'm home" Jill said.

There was no responds, Jill puts her stuffs on the little table next to the front door and putting her keys away in a little glass bowl, she makes her way to the through the main hall, as the hall leads to the living room and to her kitchen. As she makes her way through, the sound of Salsa music comes from the kitchen. She walks in and sees Chris dancing around while he's cooking.

Chris is wiggling his hips as he's frying some Mexican meat. Jill couldn't help but to laugh at what she was seeing, Chris looks over at her and as he quickly stops dancing around.

"Oh hey Jill, how was work?" Chris asked, as he's still frying the meat.

"Ehh, a hard day, I had to deal with a lot of cases" Jill said as she makes a tired face.

"Aww my poor baby" He said while chuckling at Jill's expression.

"What's this? Your cooking? Ha-ha wow" she said

Jill walks up to him as she hugs him, as he smiles turning around to face her, he hugs her back.

"Now don't be a smart-ass" he said.

Jill laughs. "But I can't help it, you know how much I love to be a smart-ass" she makes a really happy smiling face.

Chris laughs as well.

"Yeah right now I'm making some beans, Mexican rice, and some…Tacos!" he said.

"Mmm, that sounds really good" she said while smelling the aroma of the food.

"Get the plates ready, I'm almost done" Chris said.

"Alright" Jill said, as she grabs the plates and sets them on the counter next to the stove. Chris grabs the hard taco shells onto the plates and puts the meat into the shell. Once he was done with that, he places the beans in one corner and the rice in another corner.

Chris walks to the dinning table and places the plates onto the mates. Jill goes into the frig, and grabs a bottle of wine, as she makes way to the cabinets, she grabs 2 wine glasses.

She puts the wine glasses onto the tables and pours the wine into the glasses. She sits down and looks down at the food.

"Mmm, Chris this looks good" Jill said, while licking her lips, as she's ready to eat.

"Thanks" Chris said as he places the silverware right next to the plates.

Jill smiled at him as she starts eating the food that Chris prepared for her.

"Oh Chris…Mmm, this is really good!" she said while having good in her mouth.

"Hahaha thanks Jill" he said as he sits down on a chair and began to eat.

_**L**_ater on that night, Chris had gotten a phone call stating that the other police officers needed him to take the night shift. As he took a quick shower, he got dressed. He walked over to Jill and leaned over to kiss her as she was fast asleep in the bed.

"The police called me in and I have to go" Chris said in a soft voice.

Jill just sigh in her sleep and nod. Chris smiled and walked out the door and took off. A few hours later Jill is woken up by the sound of a cell phone ringing. She peels herself out of the bed and walks over to a desk that Chris and her do their bills. She picks up the cell phone and sees one text on Chris's cell.

"What's this doing here?" She asked herself.

"Hmm, he must have forgotten it" she said, as she open the cell and read the text message.

_Hey baby it's me Jenny, I was wondering if you would like to come over and have fun with me again? Just like the last time you came over_

"What the fuck!?!" Jill said while thinking this bch better have the wrong cell number. She calls the number as by the sound of a younger woman answers the phone.

"Hey baby, when are you coming over?" Jenny said, as she's getting excited.

Jill was in shocked by what she heard and read. She could not believe that this was happening.

"Is….this Jenny?" Jill asked.

"…..Oh my God…..I'm hanging up"

"No!! Don't hang up, tell me….are you messing around with my Chris?"

"I'm-I'm hanging up!!"

"You better not!! Now just be woman and admit it, you were caught! Now tell me were you messing with my Chris?"

"……….."

"Hello!?!"

"……yes I'm Jenny…..and yes….Chris and I had fooled around"

"You have fooled around with him more than once!!!?"

"I-I have to go…."

Jill heard the sound of a dial tone. She closes Chris's cell phone, as anger is rising from her body.

"That son of a BITCH!!!" Jill said with anger.


End file.
